Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) is a fast-growing imaging technique that has found wide application especially in the biomedical field. OCT, including SS-OCT (“swept source OCT”) performs high resolution, cross sectional imaging in semitransparent samples (such as biological tissues, etc.) by measuring the echo time delay of reflected light. OCT can also be used to create 3-D images by combining 2-D cross-section images. For example, OCT has been used to image biotissue samples and has many applications ranging from intravascular imaging to cancer diagnosis.
OCT has had a major impact in ophthalmology and metrology. However, one important challenge in using OCT images for metrology applications is obtaining an adequate signal to noise ratio (S/N) of the OCT image to enable accurate measurement of image features, such as the profile of the sample or sample components.